sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Peter Rosenthal
Name: Peter Rosenthal Gender: Male Age: 16 Grade: 10th School: Hobbsborough Homeroom: Mrs. Saranna's Homeroom Hobbies and Interests: Football, wrestling, lifting weights, video games, politics/activism Appearance: Peter is a rather big boy, having physically matured rather early. His height doesn't give it away as he is about six feet tall, give or take an inch. He has short black hair and blue eyes, and while his nose seems a bit larger than 'normal', it doesn't stand out too much. He has the beginnings of a goatee on his chin, though to most it seems like nothing more than a mess of facial hair. His right earlobe is pierced and holds a small silver ring. As has been the case most of his life, Peter is a bit overweight, tipping the scales somewhere between 275 and 300 pounds, most of that in his stomach and rear end. But he also carries it rather well as he possesses broad shoulders and large legs that can support it; one of his hobbies is working out and has caused him to build a bit of muscle mass under the layer of fat. His feet are also big (he wears a size 12 wide), and those feet are usually covered in stylish athletic shoes. As for clothing, Peter is the stereotypical "T-shirt and jeans" guy, though he does sometimes wear khaki pants when his mood fits him. Biography: Peter is just a typical kid, born to a middle-class family. His father was a construction worker while his mother went to school to become a teacher. But from an early age, Peter had a feeling that there was something different about him...something that made him unlike the other kids. The men in his family were of stout proportions and Peter was no exception, but that wasn't it. It wasn't until he was twelve that Peter began to notice it. It was about that time he went into puberty...though 'exploded' would be a more appropriate word for the rapid development he went through. By 14, Peter reached his full, mature size that he is at now...but still, something wasn't right. While his male friends were talking about girls and how to get them to pay attention to them, Peter seemed to be uninterested in girls...and for a while, his friends accepted it. But that summer, Peter's life changed forever. His parents divorced before he finished eighth grade, parting on good terms. And while his father moved to Colorado to start a construction firm with a friend of his, Peter stayed back in New Jersey with his mother. One day, Peter's mother decided to go spend a Saturday with her sister in Atlantic City...and that was the day that 'he' showed up. A new neighbor had stopped by the day before and introduced himself as "Todd;" he was an attractive young man in his early-twenties and had just graduated from NYU. That day, Todd invited Peter to come over to his house for a little bit...that little bit didn't end until the following morning. During that time, Todd confided that he was gay and had been so since he was thirteen...and suddenly, it made so much more sense to Peter. When all was said and done, Peter not only lost his virginity...but discovered that he too was gay and there would be no turning back. Word got out about Peter and soon, he was shunned by those that had considered themselves to be friends. Only the closest remained Peter's friends...and to this day, he is very picky about who he associates himself with. This also had a positive effect in the fact that he became more vocal, joining a local gay teen community and speaking out against anti-homosexual discrimination, harrassment and violence, and in turn, landed him a seat in the Hobbsborough Student Council. But to this day, Peter doesn't trust many very easily...and he regularly uses his size and strength to deter and, if neccessary, lash out against his tormenters. Advantages: Peter is a big, strong young man and can subdue anyone in minutes. His intelligence and leadership abilities may help if he's in a group setting. Disadvantages: Due to his size, Peter is a slow runner and is prone to fatigue. He also has a tendency to take things personally and the right person can lure him into a dangerous situation, especially if they use slurs and derogatory comments directed at homosexuals. Number: B20 --- Designated Weapon: Razor Blade Conclusions: B20 might just win this...if he does the truffle shuffle that is. Otherwise he's gone as quickly as the food that's put in front of him. The above biography is as written by Croco. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: '''Croco '''Kills: Andrew Swainson, Andi Ayala Killed by: Himself Collected Weapons: Allies: Andi Ayala Enemies: Andrew Swainson Mid-game Evaluation: End-game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads The various threads that contained Peter. In order from first to finish. Pre-Game: *Another Day In Homeroom (Partial thread) *Destination: Library (Handler wanted it to be deleted) Version II: *Well... Isn't This Fucking Great?! *Headhunter *What Do You...? *Um Gottess Willen *A Honeymoon Gone Wrong Content Warning Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Peter Rosenthal. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V2 Students